


The Night After It All Went Down.

by somewhat_lost_anna



Category: Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_lost_anna/pseuds/somewhat_lost_anna
Summary: Crowley has invited Aziraphale to stay at his flat for the night after an extraordinarily tiring and emotional day of saving the world.





	The Night After It All Went Down.

“You could stay at my place,”  
Crowley offered with a bit of a shrug,  
“If you’d like.”

“Oh, I’m not sure my side would like that.”  
Aziraphale gave a sad smile, his eyes wandering gloomily. 

Crowley recognized that look. After 6000 years of knowing someone, it’s a given to know every expression and every emotion. He pursed his lips. Yes, he knew this look to be a sad one. An anxiously bruised look against such pale and delicate glass skin. 

Aziraphale came with him anyways. He would always follow him. After all these years, this one person had always been there. As if he were the silver lining, Crowley had made life on earth a great deal less boring. He brought light to the stage of the world, entertaining Aziraphale for hours on end. 

Aziraphale sat tensely on the bus, resting his head of curls against the window and feeling every rumble of the pavement as they drove along.

“Tired?”  
Crowley asked, lifting a curious brow.

“Suppose I can’t say I’m not. Today was quite eventful.”  
Aziraphale peered at Crowley and smiled weakly. 

“Mmh, that it was.”  
Crowley agreed.

The bus came to a screeching stop. Crowley gave Aziraphale a hand up from his seat. He let go and shoved his hands in his pockets, jumping off the vehicle as if he were a child jumping into a puddle on a rainy day. 

Aziraphale followed, nervously stepping down and shouting an awkward ‘thank you’ to the driver. 

“Flat’s not far from here.”  
Crowley looked back to Aziraphale, who was fumbling anxiously with his thumbs. 

“Good. I rather dislike being out at dark.”  
Aziraphale laughed nervously. You could hear the tremble in his voice.

Crowley sighed. He hated seeing Aziraphale so down. It went against his character completely, Crowley thought. 

Crowley pushed open the door to the large space where his flat was built into. 

“After you, angel.”  
Crowley watched intently as Aziraphale bumbled into the large building.

“Th- er- thank you, Crowley.” 

Crowley pushed the elevator button. He strode into the elevator and held the door for Aziraphale, who followed close behind after taking a final look outside to make sure no one was following them.

“Skiddish tonight, are we?”  
Crowley spoke smoothly as the elevator sailed upwards.

“Only a little. Don’t tease me.”  
Aziraphale huffed stubbornly as the elevator stopped. He lifted his chin to the sky and walked out swiftly. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. Of course Aziraphale would attempt to seem perfectly fine. His attempt failed quite miserably, as Crowley could pick out every detail of Aziraphale’s emotions with ease, even with the angel’s terrible acting. 

“It’s this one.”  
Crowley lead Aziraphale to his flat.

He dug in his pockets for his keys, aware that he couldn’t use miracles with the security cameras eyeing him with intensity. 

Aziraphale stared at the door with curiousity. He had never really seen Crowley’s place, and each time Crowley had attempted to describe it he had done an awful job. 

Crowley unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped in first to show Aziraphale that there was nothing to fear. 

Aziraphale often thought Crowley had tricks up his sleeve when it came to things like this. 

“My goodness, Crowley. It’s wonderful. A tad empty, but beautiful all the same.”  
Aziraphale said, lightening up a little. He began peering around the room.

“You like it?”  
Crowley asked, starting the kettle in the miniature kitchen, which was connected to the living area. 

It was rather small, Aziraphale thought, but he thought fondly of the way it smelt. Much to Aziraphale’s surprise, it smelt entirely of Crowley and a bit like a greenhouse. He was expecting something more ashy and rough.

“Lovely plants, you have.”  
Aziraphale was making himself familiar with the area, memorizing every corner and edge of the flat. 

“Feeling better, are you?”  
Crowley poured two cups of tea into matching black mugs. 

“More or less. Aren’t you concerned that I’ll accidentally drink from your cup?”  
Aziraphale looked over at Crowley as he poured. 

“Aziraphale, we’ve been friends for six thousand years and you’re concerned about drinking from each other’s mugs?”  
Crowley handed Aziraphale a toasty cup of tea. 

“Suppose you’re right.”  
Aziraphale let out a warm chuckle.  
He blew on his tea gently before sipping at it with caution.  
“Thank you, Crowley.”  
Aziraphale licked his lips and pursed them together, enjoying the heat from the mug. 

“It’s no problem, really. Been bit of a hard day.”  
Crowley gave Aziraphale a snake-like grin. 

“You’re telling me.”  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa with a deep breath.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been this sleepy in my entire existence.” 

Crowley joined him on the couch and listened to his rant about the day. They often did this at the bookshop, but unfortunately it burnt down quite violently. Crowley took a moment to wonder if Agnes had predicted their little sleepover. 

“I’m tired as well. I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed.”  
Crowley replied halfway through Aziraphale’s reminiscing rant. 

“Oh,”  
Aziraphale had assumed they’d be sharing a bed, like the stories he had read,  
“Well yes, that’s alright. Jolly good.” 

“Something wrong, angel?”

“No...”

“Yes, something’s up. Come on, you’ve been acting weird all night.”

“Have not.”

“Have too.” 

Aziraphale pouted and stared down into his mug. The sides of the cup were now burning his hands. The tingling had become uncomfortable and foreign. 

“Well, if you must know, I feel very grateful that we are alive.”  
Aziraphale spoke quietly, his pointer finger rubbing at the side of the mug. He looked up at Crowley with sadness riddled in his eyes. 

“I know that part, angel.”  
Crowley scoffed with a sly smile before sipping at his tea and hiking a leg up onto the sofa. 

“Yes, and well, you see, I’m afraid we won’t have a happy life. Even after surviving I’m anxious about, erm, our sides. What they’ll have to say about it all.”  
Aziraphale’s brow was tilted upwards with concern. He swallowed his sip of tea with nervous eyes. 

“Of course we’ll be happy. Our existence has been pleasant so far, they haven’t bugged us too much yet. We’re on our own side, Aziraphale.”  
Crowley threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

“It feels odd, like something’s missing in a way. Something’s wrong.”  
Aziraphale shook his head. He couldn’t put his finger on this odd feeling he had. 

“You’re just nervous, the feeling will fade.”  
Crowley checked his watch. It was getting quite late.  
“I know you don’t usually sleep, but you really should. Helps after a day like this. My room’s just through the door on the left, you can sleep in there.” 

Aziraphale gave a thankful smile. He finished up his tea and placed the cup in the sink delicately. “Lovely tea, thank you.” 

“Lipton.”  
Crowley responded. 

Aziraphale opened the door to Crowley’s bedroom. He was plummeted with the familiar scent of the demon, which was quite relaxing in Aziraphale’s opinion.  
“Mmh.”  
He pulled the covers back and shuffled into the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. His attempt had worked, and in moments he was yawning sleepily. He drew the covers up to his face, drowning himself in the scent.

In the other room, Crowley lay sprawled across the sofa. He was not very comfortable, but the thought of Aziraphale finally getting a decent sleep had made him feel less restless. He let out a deep breath and removed his sunglasses, snapping his fingers and turning off the lightswitch. 

Aziraphale noticed the lights flickering off.  
“Er- goodnight!”  
He called to Crowley from the bedroom.

Crowley chuckled softly to himself. Absolute buffoon, Aziraphale was.  
“Sleep well, angel!”  
He called back. 

“Will do, dear boy!”  
Aziraphale called back weakly. He was awful at speaking loudly, let alone shouting. Alas, sleeping without saying goodnight felt incredibly rude. 

Within minutes, Aziraphale was asleep.  
Crowley, on the other hand, was struggling. He shuffled around, rolling and tumbling. Nothing felt comfortable. He kept thinking of the sides. Damn Aziraphale, bringing them up.

“Ngk.” Crowley groaned, squirming around in a snakelike manner. His thoughts were still on the loose, a dog without a leash, a hurricane of images and words. As if someone had thrown up thousands of novels into his brain. 

Aziraphale was peacefully talking in his sleep, something about Gabriel and how sushi wasn’t all that bad.  
Crowley heard Aziraphale’s mumbling and hoisted himself up from the sofa. A check in wouldn’t hurt, would it? He strode quietly to his bedroom and peered through the door. He smiled quite softly at the sight of Aziraphale. Sound asleep. Very peaceful looking, Crowley thought.

For a moment, Crowley nearly joined him in bed. But Aziraphale tossed in his sleep and made Crowley jump. He figured asking would be far easier. 

“Aziraphale.”  
He whispered from the door. 

“Mmh... Crowley?”  
Aziraphale grumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m, uhm, I’m rather cold. Mind if I join you?”  
Crowley asked quietly, sounding awkward as he broke the silence of the night. 

“Not at all, Crowley, come in.” Aziraphale snapped on the bedside lamp and lifted the covers on the left side of the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

Crowley smiled nervously, sliding into the bed and scooting into the covers. 

Aziraphale lifted the covers up to Crowley’s shoulders and patted them down. Crowley choked a little at the act of affection.

“There. All cozy.”  
He spoke softly.  
“Now then,” Aziraphale gave Crowley quite the happy look, “ready for bed?” 

Crowley nodded his head.

“Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, angel.” 

Aziraphale snapped off the lights and Crowley began sleeping soundly, the warmth of the angel beside him keeping him content. Aziraphale slept as well, plagued with a smile that simply would not leave his face. 

For the first time in a while, Aziraphale had a pleasant thought. 

“Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
